The proposed studies for the coming year include: 1) Upgrading of the present indirect calorimetry system to achieve direct calorimetry. Capability for measuring mean body temperature must be developed. In the immediate future, intravenous fuel utilization in traumatized patients will be compared to that in normal subjects. Varying concentrations of dextrose and 5 percent amino acid solutions will be among the test solutions. Insulin metabolism will be investigated. 2) Extension of the insulin metabolism project to include more intravenously alimented patients. 3) Experiments utilizing dogs for study of various resuscitative measures and their effects on pulmonary- circulatory functional parameters. Specifically, dextran 70, whole blood, plasma and Ringer's lactate will be administered and the effect on pulmonary function, pulmonary pressures, tissue pH and ECF pressure, O2 concentration, cardiac output, oxygen consumption and animal survival will be noted. When clinical opportunity presents, similar studies will be performed in the treatment of traumatized patients. 4) Extension of on-going studies relating to host defense mechanisms in traumatized patients and in animal models. Leucocyte chemotoxis following trauma will be studied quantitatively (millipore filter technique) and the effect of anti-immune drugs upon leucocyte function will be studied more extensively.